Monster's School
by FruitPastilles
Summary: She thought she was a freak until she moved to a special school especially for her kind. The monsters. The teachers didn’t know what she was or the pupils. She decided who she told. But still, everyone accepted her, especially them. SakuxMulti
1. Chapter 1

Monster's School

Summary: She thought she was a freak until she moved to a special school especially for her kind. The monsters. The teachers didn't know what she was or the pupils. She decided who she told. But still, everyone accepted her, especially them. SakuxMulti

Chapter 1

"Sakura. You're starting a boarding school today," a soft, slightly shaky voice told a lithe girl seated at a table, wearing a black hoodie, hiding her features from the world, "The bus will b-be here in a few minutes, you don't have to pack, I've already sorted it for you,"

The girl sighed, "I'm only a fifteen year old girl. Why are you scared of your own daughter?"

The woman stumbled over her words, before flying up the stairs, "Sorry!" falling from her lips.

There was a huff that escaped from between hidden lips, as a plate was shoved roughly across the table, the black hooded girl known as Sakura standing with a screech of chair legs dragging against a tiled floor.

Her mother stepped slowly down the stairs, dragging a suitcase behind her, trembling slightly as she held out the handle. At the same time there was a loud beep outside of the house, and Sakura yawned loudly, flicking her finger as the plate that held her toast flew into the sink, the suitcase rolling towards her hand.

Waving over her shoulder she said, "See you around mum. I guess,"

"H-Have a good time Sakura at your new school,"

"Yeah…Love you,"

"L-Love you too,"

She clunked out of the house, suitcase being dragged behind her. The large bus didn't seem to faze her, as the driver opened the side of the bus, and Sakura threw her suitcase in the gap and asked, "What type of school is this anyway?"

"One for monsters,"

She stopped, raising an eyebrow, even if it couldn't be seen, "Seriously…"

"Sure," the driver turned to face her, and she barely flinched seeing the normal looking eyes suddenly bulge and turn into fly eyes.

"Cool. Kinda creepy, but still cool,"

The eyes shrunk back down, and Sakura tripped lightly up the steps behind him, peeking over his shoulder, impatient to see the bus. She wasn't disappointed.

It was stuffed full of half animal people, others with sharp teeth poking over their lips, and some with incredible beauty. She felt a little out of place, looking the most normal of them all, but she shrugged, found an empty seat and waited the journey out.

School Hall…

Sakura didn't know why, but she was dragged to the front of the school. The blonde haired principal yelled from attention.

"LISTEN UP! WE HAVE A NEW MONSTER IN THIS SOCIETY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN TWO YEARS! PAY YOUR RESPECTS!"

"She looks like a witch!" someone sneered near the front of the crowd gathered, "A filthy halfblood,"

Sakura stiffened, hands curling into fists, and took in a deep breath.

"Why the hell is she wearing a hood?"

"SHUT UP!" the principal yelled, "According to our governing body of our society, I have to tell you what monster she is, but I gave up doing that shit years ago. I don't know what she is either, good luck figuring it out! DISMISSED!"

Sakura sighed, dropping from the elevated stage, and following the rest of the student body, hearing the jibes and jeers, but effectively ignoring them.

After most of them had dispersed, a spiky blonde haired boy stood in front of her, and snarled in her face, fox ears twitching on his head, "We don't need your kind here, halfblood!"

Sakura blinked from behind her hood, taking in the features, committing them to memory. A fiery fox tail swished madly behind him, whiskered cheeks twitching in anger.

"Isn't it courtesy to tell someone your name before you spit at them in the face?" Sakura asked, brow raised.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Kyuubi fox! Believe it, Halfling!"

"I'll have you know, I'm not a Halfling," Sakura told him, as gently as she could but twitched at the mention of Kyuubi, and he growled at her more.

"Don't disrespect me!" he howled, drawing attention from an ebony haired boy who was approaching anyway. He threw curious red eyes in Sakura's direction before murmuring to Naruto, "You heard Tsunade-sama. Pay your respects. We don't even know if she's a witch,"

"She's the most human looking of us all!" Naruto snapped at him, "You should be joining me, Sasuke!"

"As an honourable Uchiha vampire, I feel no need to pick on a less superior being than myself,"

"OI!" Sakura yelped, "I'm still here!"

"CAN IT!" Naruto threw back at her, throwing fox fire, and burning the left hand side of her hoodie, reaching pale skin, before the jumper sewed itself up again.

"Theres another witch trick!"

"I've had enough," Sakura said quietly, "My mum told me, I'd be going to a boarding school where everyone is treated equal, and yet again I'm the outcast freak!" she brought up her hands, fingering her hood, disguised eyes glaring, "Let me tell you, what monster I _really_ am,"

Naruto fumed, Sasuke seemed bored, and Tsunade suddenly walked out of the hall, hearing the commotion. She was genuinely interested in what Sakura was.

"I'll tell you, I'm not a Halfling," it was all but growled at the blonde, making him wince slightly, "I'm an eighth witch,"

"So you're even more of a human than I thought!"

"An eighth human," she continued, smirking in the shadows at Naruto's sceptical look, edges of the hood beginning to be pulled down, "And three quarters,"

The black hood fell to her shoulders, showing bright pink hair and green eyes, causing Tsunade to gasp in fright, "A Reaper!"

Naruto snorted in laughter, "I bet she's faking," he said between chuckles, "That has to be the lamest Reaper outfit I've seen in my three hundred year life!"

Sakura kept her face serious, but her right viridian orb was twitching, "Naruto," she told him sweetly, "Please shut up. I am pretty serious,"

"Yeah right! You probably can't hurt even a fly!"

Sakura unzipped her jumper, letting it drop to the floor, showing a blood red shirt underneath, as her eye continued its mad movement.

Naruto was still snickering and mocking her. A very bad idea.

"You have three seconds," she stated simply, hand held to the side.

"Or what? You're gonna use some stupid witchy magic on me? I'm _so_ scared,"

There was a black and red flash, and suddenly Sakura was wielding a scythe in her right hand, holding the weapon in a bored way.

"Pretty trick, halfblood!" Naruto jeered again, not knowing he was digging his grave deeper.

"Naruto! Stop it!" Tsunade hissed, waving her hands at him. Sakura was examining her nails, "Three," she called.

Naruto stuck out his tongue, pulling down his eyelid.

"Two,"

He jumped and span in midair, wiggling his butt at her in an offensive manner.

"One,"

It was if the room suddenly had increased gravity. Naruto, in a sluggish movement, just about ducked the blade that swished dangerously over his ears removing the tips of his spikes.

Sakura's eyes were filled to the brim with barely concealed excitement, "I'm glad this is a monster school! The SWAT team are very annoying," she disappeared, reappeared behind Naruto who was gasping for breath, and lifting him from the ground by the back of his neck; let the scythe go with the other, as it disappeared down a hole.

In her now empty hand, in a burst of flame, a list was placed in her outstretched palm, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," she murmured, eyes scanning, "Tells me here, you live to the ripe old age of two thousand and fifty six, with at least ninety great-great-great-great-great grandchildren,"

The list crumbled to dust, "Wanna change that fact?"

"N-No," he stuttered out, and Sakura smiled, "OK then. And Uchiha? Please stay away from me,"

"Why?"

Tsunade answered for him, "A Reaper that is one hundred percent that species is just complete bone. Sakura, with pink hair _and_ the green eyes, is the class SA monster. There can only be one Reaper with that level. Since she's part witch and part human, her blood is going to smell the best to vampires who can't reign in bloodlust. Also, if you bite, you bond. You'll be stuck with her until the rest of your life, vice versa,"

Sakura smiled, putting Naruto on the floor, and brushing him down. She suddenly focused over his shoulder, gasped painfully, and quickly pulled her hoodie back over.

Naruto turned, and waved, "Hey!"

"I-I-Ino?" Sakura stuttered, backing away, "H-H-How?"

"You knew my human sister, yeah?"

Sakura was holding her head frantically; hidden again by the hood, "I'm sorry, so sorry!" she wailed and hit the wall with her back, trying to hide in the shadows.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked out of the corner of his mouth to Tsunade and the principal frowned, "Human sister. Ino Yamanaka,"

"Yeah! She knew my sister yeah,"

"Ino, you were my best friend, I'm so sorry,"

Tsunade clicked, "I know! A Reaper kills their best friend when they first turn, but not on purpose,"

Sakura flinched away from Tsunade, and began muttering under her breath.

Naruto suddenly seemed downcast, "They kill their best friends?" his ears drooped, and he tried to approach Sakura, "Sakura-chan?" he crouched in front of her, reaching a hand forward, "Are you OK?"

"Just…Just go away, before I do something I really regret Naruto. Please do this for me,"

He ignored, opting to sit down next to her, fire on his tail dying out, as he wrapped it around her, hugging her shoulders.

She grabbed the furry tail with her hands like it was a lifeline, and even though he hadn't asked, she told.

"It was after school," she was slumped against the wall, looking for the entire world a broken toy; "We were going to her house, when these men came up. They told Ino, 'We need the money before we can do anything' and she suddenly looked shifty,"

Shivering violently, she continued, "When they left I asked her, 'What did those men want?' and she looked so broken, 'They were looking for my brother' she replied. I comforted her and all, but close contact sparks these things off,"

Her green eyes were so wide, they were seen from beyond the hood, "I don't know why, but these voices were in my head, howling and screaming at me," her hold on Naruto's tail tightened slightly, as did his hug.

"They said it was my fault they were all dead, that one day I have to kill everyone I know, just to keep the balance of life and death. I didn't want to,"

Tsunade was holding a pad, jotting down these words with a furrowed brow.

"Ino was staring at me know,"

The person at the end of the hallway began to approach.

"She asked what was wrong," water was cascading from her haunting orbs, cutting crystal blue tracks down her cheeks, an otherworldly colour.

"I really didn't mean to. I-It just happened. One minute she was standing next to me, the next…"

Sakura slackened further, "She was halfway up my arm, her heart in my hand,"

Naruto propped her up gently.

"I let her slip off, like she was nothing," the tears fell faster, "I was _smiling_ as her limp bloody body hit the floor,"

The person was closer, confusion in his eyes.

"She was so pale, covered in red," She was shaking violently now, "Unmoving. When everything was normal again, I tried to wake her up. She didn't move. I killed her I killed Ino. I really didn't mean to, but now she's in my head too, shouting at me as well, accusing me, keeping me up at night."

Tsunade flipped her notebook away and said jovially, "Well, if you all don't get to class in the next three minutes, detention all around!"

Naruto stood up reluctantly, holding out a hand to help Sakura up, but she declined, pushing to her feet.

"Are you going to keep your hood up?" Tsunade asked her gently, and Sakura nodded, "I don't want people afraid of me,"

"In this school, nobody will be afraid of you. Unless you get serious,"

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, in a yip like noise, "We have Kaka-sensei first!"

"I don't get how people who hate me, could like me so much," Sakura murmured, tugging the edges of her hood, "See you around, Principal-san,"

"Just Tsunade will be fine," the busty blonde chuckled, "Anyway; _I'm_ probably supposed to be the one calling _you_ sama,"

Sakura shook her hands madly, "Oh no oh no oh _no! _Never again,"

"Never again?"

"I got hit by a car and was sent straight to hell. These monsters kept following me and bowing. It seriously narked me off,"

"Not surprised. Naruto didn't feel it but I did. You have an aura of power and death about you,"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, and was dragged off by a happy Naruto.

Class…

Naruto bounded into the classroom, towing Sakura, "Hey guys! This is Sakura-chan!"

She was hit in the head by a book, and the corner came back streaked red. Sakura stared at the crimson colour, when Sasuke suddenly jumped her.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelped, grabbing him, "What are you doing?"

Using strength that Naruto didn't know the ebony haired male had, the blonde was thrown across the room, arching on impact with the far wall.

Sakura was frozen, unsure of what was happening until Sasuke caught her hood, attempting to push it back, and so she did what she thought was best. Kneed him in the crotch.

She didn't realise how much power she put behind the action though, and Sasuke went sailing out the door, crashing into a large blue person.

Sakura stood up, caught sight of the person that had had a Sasuke thrown at him and blurted; "I'm blue da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di," before slapping her hands over her mouth at the look sent her way.

"S-Sorry," a muffled apology, "That wasn't meant to happen, sometimes they break through and sorry about Sasuke, he was violating my personal space," she brought her hands back down, and noticed the dribble of blood on her left index finger.

She flicked it off, where it splattered against the blonde's from before cheek, Ino's brother.

He looked shocked, and Sakura murmured a quick apology, before placing a green hand at her forehead.

The blonde brought up a hand to his cheek, and the red splat disappeared.

Sakura didn't notice, instead garbling 'Sorry' to Sasuke, saying she shouldn't have used the amount of force that she had, which was enough to bring down a building, enough said.

Sasuke shook his head, stood up and said, "Five, four, three, two, one,"

"Sorry I'm late c – why are the Akatsuki here?"

"For our lesson, what else?" the blue one remarked, ducking in the doorway, "We are, after all students here,"

The teacher shrugged, caught sight of Sakura, and smiled underneath his mask warmly, "Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan. Tsunade just told me _all_ about you,"

Sakura blinked, pointing to her hood, to which he nodded, "I'm now officially your councillor!"

Sakura's tense position relaxed in such a degree it was noticeable to everyone, "I'm so glad," she sighed happily, "This place is like heaven!"

During the Lesson…

"Sakura…Sakura…? SAKURA?!"

"Whoa!" Sakura suddenly focused in on Kakashi, who was pointing at her with one hand, the blackboard with the other, "Any idea what's going on, or are you in your own world?"

Sakura was just staring at him, jaw hanging down, when she said, "Sixteen, and do me a favour? Duck,"

"Pardon,"

"Just, crouch down for a minute; I want to test something,"

Kakashi shrugged, and bent his legs, so he halved his height. At the same time a blade whistled over his head, where seconds before his eye would've been.

"We can continue now. No more life threats," Sakura smiled from behind her hood, and resuming her stare at the corner.

Unbeknownst to Kakashi, or so she thought, Sakura was flickering to the other side of the world and back, taking death tolls, guiding spirits, and back again.

Then, all of a sudden, she fell from her chair, clattering noisily to the hard tiled floor, head cracking on impact, hushed whispering sounding from beneath her hood.

She slowly pushed herself up; making sure the hood was still firmly locked in place around her head, before she tugged her chair up, "Can I go to the toilet, Kakashi-sensei?"

"If you must,"

"Arigatou. But I don't know the way,"

"Erm…"

"I'll take her, yeah,"

"D-Deidara-san?" Kakashi asked, a little fearful of the student, and the others safety before berating himself. We're talking about an SA class monster here!

"It's OK, Kaka-sensei,"

"Kaka?!"

Sakura dragged Deidara out of the room with a giggle, and wincing slightly at the mouth on his palm.

But when it decided to bite her finger, she pulled away sharply, checking for wounds, and glaring at him with full force killing intent thrown carelessly behind it when she found she had none.

Even when Deidara didn't look the least bit sorry, she shrugged her shoulders, and waved impatiently forward with her left hand.

"I really need to pee, you know,"

Deidara seemed indifferent and uncaring on the outside, but inside he was freaking, _I really want her blood again, yeah!_

When they reached the bathroom, or the 'little monster girl's room,' Sakura skipped in, sliding her hood back as she disappeared behind the door, and Deidara slid down against the wall, sitting quite comfortably.

Ten minutes later his butt went numb. Standing up irritably, he caught the next girl he saw, threw her in the bathroom, and yelled at her, "Tell me if there's a hooded or pink haired girl in there, yeah!"

Five seconds later she came out stuttering, "T-There's no one in there, but the w-windows open,"

"Your Hyuuga's cousin, ain't you, yeah?"

"Y-Yes,"

"You can go now, yeah,"

"H-Hai," the terrified girl scurried down the corridor, and Deidara sneered to himself, _Where have you gone little Reaper, yeah?_

With Sakura…

"It's not nice to follow people, let alone stalk," Sakura murmured to the hunched black shape, twirling her weapon with ease in her left hand, "Why are you here? You should be in the Underworlds State prison mark A2,"

A wide smirk, showing white teeth.

"Isn't obvious? I came to kill you,"

Sakura slammed the hilt of her scythe hard on the floor, causing cracks, "For what purpose?"

Deidara silently landed in a tree, taking in the two figures.

"Power,"

Sakura, who was looking decidedly bored, suddenly froze, grip tightening, "Pardon?"

"If I kill the Reaper herself, then I get all her power. Of course I'll kill all the other Reapers. I heard that there are only about six left. Not including you of course,"

"Six. What happened to…?" Sakura's eyelids flickered, "Haruhi? What happened to her?"

The black figure rummaged in a bag on his back, and pulled out a pink head, "Oh, sorry. I think I killed her,"

"Then you're already a Reaper. No need to kill me,"

"The bitch was a lower level than me. It didn't help anymore,"

Sakura's grip tightened on the scythe yet again, the blade trembling, "She was a friend,"

"Oh, but Reapers can't have friends except their bonded," the figure mocked, "I was doing you a favour!"

Sakura grit her teeth, "We Reapers are rare. She was Class BA! Almost A! What did you do to her?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the figure started to bulge, howling, as fur burst from underneath his skin.

_Werewolf? It's not even full moon yet, yeah!_

"Shinji, is there any point of doing this?"

There was a louder howl, ripping through the air, "So you finally reached Diawolf did you?" Sakura asked.

_Diawolf?! What the hell, yeah?!_

The newly turned wolf threw itself at Sakura, claws outstretched, when the girl disappeared.

"**Come out, come out wherever you are…There!"** there was a blurred distortion in midair, and suddenly the wolf crashed into her, ripping claws into her gut.

Sakura grinned as he made impact, "Reaper. Unlock,"

"**SHIT!"**

_Reaper unlock? What was that in the corridor earlier on then?_

The scythe Sakura was holding cracked, before it turned completely black, shadows ripping off it, and curling around her body, until she was in a floor length hooded gown.

The blood that was pouring from her wound wrapped around her waist in an obi shape.

Her lips moved, and the words were whispered in Deidara's ear, "_Move, so you don't get caught in the crossfire," _he heeded, jumping back several metres, as Sakura landed on the branch he was on.

The Diawolf shook the blood off, grinned toothily, and threw itself at Sakura. She disappeared, and reappeared above his head, slamming her hilt where his head was, split seconds before he rolled away.

"**Missed,"**

"Did I?"

The wolf's eyes widened momentarily, before its front left paw was torn off.

"**How, you sneaky little Reaper?"**

"Most Reapers are only associated with the Underworld. I, on the other hand have stigmata,"

"…"

"The mark of Jesus Christ,"

There was a sudden spurt of blood, and Sakura was standing a little to the left of where she was before, juggling the head in her one hand, "That was for Haruhi,"

She wiped her free hand over her face and sighed, "Wolf blood is so sticky,"

The gown fell to the floor, and Sakura placed the head on the floor, before fluffing out her hair, dragging away clumps of blood. Deidara dropped to the floor, approaching carefully, hands held up as if showing her he was unarmed.

The scythe swirled into dust, and she was back in her jacket, hood down.

The blood was mostly wiped off, and she stretched, her shoulders popping, as she clicked her neck. Moving to the dead body, minus the head, she picked up the bag that contained the head, and dropped the one once again present in her palm next to the other held that was confined within. Slinging it over her shoulder, and pushing her hood over her head, she said:

"I'm done; we can go back to class,"

Classroom…

"You took your tim - is that blood?"

"…I'll tell you after class,"

"Which is now. Sakura…"

"Well. Can Naruto, Sasuke and Deidara stay, at the least? Also, can you call Tsunade?"

"Yes. Class dismissed, apart from the following three! Naruto, Sasuke and Deidara,"

Moving back to his desk, he picked up a phone, and quickly spoke into it.

Sakura pulled down her hood, wiping her smudged cheek, when Deidara, with a smirk, caught her chin and licked it, whispering, "Missed a spot, yeah,"

"…"

She pulled away from him half-heartedly, reaching over her shoulder, and pulling the bag down. Tsunade arrived breathless at the door, closing, and locking it behind her, "What is it…Sakura…that is so important I have to…run here?"

Sakura dropped the bag on a desk, and pulled out the pink head first, "A criminal escaped from Underworld State prison A2. He proceeded to try and cause me bodily harm, and was trying to take the powers of a Reaper. He killed one of the remaining seven not including me, as you can see by the head,"

She set it down gently on the table, with fondness behind her action, "I'll give you a proper burial Haruhi. It's a shame you're too far gone,"

And then nastily yanking out the Diawolf head, she snarled, "He changed into his Diawolf form on school grounds, and attempted to kill me. I was forced to unlock,"

"A Diawolf? They're too dangerous! Sakura, you should have run,"

"HE KILLED HARUHI!" she screamed at Tsunade, finally losing her cool, "WHO KNOWS WHAT HE DID TO HER!" the pressure she was emitting made the tables in the room creak in protest.

Holding the head in her hands, she stared at it, chanting under her breath, when it blinked awake, shivering as it turned into a human looking face, apart from fur trimmed edges.

"I'll kill you Sakura Haruno! Feast on your flesh and take all your powers! I'll! I'm a head…"

"Shinji Hatomi, I am sentencing you to a life sentence in Underworld State Dungeon SA, where you will be placed in Cell six-six-six. I hope I never see you again,"

"Six-six-six? You can't do this to me! It's inhumane! Sending a fellow monster to _that!_ What are you thinking! It's disgusting, monstrous! What are you?!"

"Exactly that. I'm a monster, no changing that well known fact,"

Before the Diawolf head could complain or wail anymore, it was gone in a wisp of flame and Sakura stated, "Now what we are really here for,"

She gulped in air and said, "Kaka is here because he's my councillor, Tsunade, because of her extensive knowledge of the school, Naruto, because he's my new best mate, Sasuke because…I'll find a reason, but he's a nice guy, and Deidara because he looks like…Ino…"

She rubbed her eyes wearily and stated, "It is currently the fifth of September, the first day of this school. On the twenty eighth of March, I turn sixteen,"

"Why is this important?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms, and upturning his nose.

"I turn SS class that day. I'll be the youngest, and only female to reach that class in history. This will also make me the most dangerous,"

Tsunade sucked in a worried breath through her teeth, "What needs to happen?"

"Silver. Lots of it, and the deepest dungeon in this school you can find. I'm losing my human eighth, it's really gonna hurt, so you'll also need some really heavy onyx to pin me down with,"

"Anything else?" Tsunade was committing this to memory.

"I need to be half dead,"

"Why?"

"Because I could possibly tear the building and most the country in half?"

"DEIDARA!" A happy voice called, breaking down the doorway, and Sakura turned her head in time for an orange masked voice to crash into her misjudging his leap through the now broken door.

"Uh!" Sakura grunted, and glared at the mask in front of her, "Get off me!"

"TOBI SEES A PRETTY GIRL!"

"My gut feels like its going to explode…oh sugar dumplings!"

"What, what?" Naruto called, worried.

"There's this old dude passing over, I got to get him!"

She flickered underneath the orange masked person, and he crashed onto the floor.

Deidara had him by the collar, and had thrown him out the door, by the time Sakura returned, irritably wiping blood off of her forehead, "Hit and run bastard," she sniffed, and pulled her hood up, "What lesson do we have now, Naruto?"

"We have monster arts with Kurenai-sensei! It's where we practice what we do!"

End of the school day…

It had been exhausting for Sakura. Moving from lesson to lesson, explaining in low voices why she couldn't take part in certain parts of the activities and so forth, and now it was dinner before bed.

Dragging her feet, she suddenly thought _I haven't been to this part of the school before…where am I?_

"Naruto?" she called out gently, "Are you there?"

She continued shuffling forward, until she reached a big black door decorated with a red cloud. Shrugging, she knocked and a voice called, "Who is there?"

"Sakura Haruno, newest student in apparently two years, lost, hungry and grieving?"

"We don't need a fucking shitty Halfling here!" a new snide voice called out until someone angrily hissed, "You don't know who she is, yeah, so don't say that about her, yeah!"

"Oh shit, is that Deidara, I've got to go!" Sakura suddenly had the feeling she didn't want to see that particular person, and turned, when the door slammed open, her shoulder was grabbed and she was whirled around, dragged into the room.

"Geez, I'm hungry ca – is that a roast?" she ignored the grip on her shoulder, easily twisted from it, and went straight for the food, "I missed lunch today, too busy in China," she moaned with a roast potato in her mouth, "Oops, did I say too much?"

"China?"

"Clubbed to death. It was really gory," she moved onto the tray of slices of chicken, and almost drooled, "Chicken…"

There was a sudden beeping noise, and she swore viciously, "FOR GODS SAKE!" but saying that, she juddered violently, blood dripping from her wrists and she murmured, "Sorry, sorry. I shall not take the Lord's name in vain,"

She glimpsed wistfully one last time at the chicken, and promptly disappeared.

"What. The. Fuck?"

"Wait for it, yeah,"

Two seconds later Sakura returned, soaked in blood mumbling, "He does it to spite me, I can't believe there was a stupid flame wraith in the middle of New York rush hour. A flame wraith!"

She attacked the chicken, stuffing it in her mouth, and literally melted on the floor, "So good," she sighed, and suddenly realised there was a crowd behind her, "Sorry," she said after swallowing, "I'm kinda trespassing and eating your food,"

"Its fine, Halfling,"

She snapped, "WHY DOES EVERYONE IN THIS GODDAMN SCHOOL CALL ME HALFLING? I'M GONNA GIVE UP WITH THE HOOD!"

She dragged her jumper over her head and let it drop to the floor, standing up and shaking her head, "There! I can breathe now,"

"Ho-ly Shit,"

"Aww, I wanted it to be my little secret yeah," Deidara pouted, falling into his chair, and Sakura spotted someone crying, "I'm blue da ba dee! It's you!" before yelping, "Shit I'm hyper, what's in that chicken?"

"It isn't chicken, its cockatrice,"

"Co- Co-Cockatrice? I gotta go," she hurried out the door, hand held tightly around her neck, mumbling under her breath. Deidara and his partner, Sasori followed her.

She made it outside, and threw up violently, shaking, turning a pale colour, "I'm allergic," she mumbled into her hands, before falling to her knees, and throwing up again, and Sasori, seeing as Deidara was gagging, brushed her hair back from her face.

"See, when I turn sixteen, this won't happen," she told herself, "Bye Bye human me," she suddenly started crying, "But I don't want to leave mum behind,"

She heaved again, and shook her head, "I'm not going to break! I don't want to go back underground because of being a disturbance,"

She forced herself to her feet and with a wave her sick and bile was wiped away as if it never existed.

Walking away, she didn't even wave goodbye, meandering across to the dorm buildings.

Dorm…

"Are you my roommate?"

"Hn,"

"Great, another Sasuke of one sounded answers,"

"Sasuke?"

"Hallelujah! A word!"

Her roomie turned, and caught sight of her hair and eyes, before glaring, "_You're_ Sakura Haruno? I was expecting someone more intimidating,"

In the split second she was insulted, her roommate was slammed up against the other side of the room, Sakura's hand poised dangerously over where his heart was. That was when she noticed the sand.

"A golem," she said, as it grabbed her by the leg, and hung upside down, "Nice,"

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?! Did you get eaten?!"

"I'm in my room, Naruto, with an awesome golem!"

"Golem…GAARA! PUT SAKURA DOWN!"

"But its fun up here," Sakura pouted as she was placed on the floor. Naruto burst in the doorway and sighed in relief, "You're still alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Gaara's a homicidal maniac! No offense,"

"Hn,"

Sakura twitched, "NO GODDAMN ONE WORDED ANSWERS!"

"Not offended Naruto?"

Sakura suddenly seemed to realise she may have scarred her roommate for life by screaming at him and quickly apologised, "I've had cockatrice, I've gone ill and hyper. I'm like a squirrel on crack!"

She giggled madly before suddenly sobbing, "I don't want my mummy to die!"

"Why would your mum die?"

"I have to kill her on my sixteenth birthday to get rid of any of my human ties!" she wailed louder.

Naruto was frozen in the doorway, torn between comforting Sakura, and trying to twitch away at the immense pressure she was suddenly emitting.

Gaara on the other hand, was physically edging out the doorway, when Sasuke appeared, mildly disgruntled at the loud noise, "What the hell?"

Sakura turned a soaking wet face in his direction "I'm having a dilemma about my 'sweet' sixteen," she hiccupped.

"What now?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto smacked his shoulder, "Sakura has to kill her mum for her sixteenth,"

"What happened to her dad then?"

Sakura glared at the floor, "I don't have one anymore. Technically he was a boyfriend, not a father, I only knew him for two months, but he attempted to rape me, and ended up sticking a knife into my shoulder," she pulled down her collar, showing a jagged gash.

Naruto drooped, and nuzzled it, "What happens to your cuts now?"

"Nothing. I can't die until it's decided my time has come. Now stop it. I'm dreadfully ticklish,"

Naruto's face split into a wide grin.

His tail tapped Sakura's shoulder, and she looked around, and as she did so, Naruto attacked her unprotected side.

She tried to lurch away, but Sasuke caught on, and pinned her arms above her head, "No, no!" she laughed.

She was jerking uncontrollably, a different type of tears falling from her cheeks, "N-no!"

Gaara had shrugged his shoulders and left, meandering down the corridor, slamming people into walls if they violated his personal space, or he just decided he didn't like them. Which was everyone.

Naruto was unrelenting in his tickle fest, and the three (Sakura, Sasuke and himself,) were suddenly in a very hot, very black place, and Sakura said, "Whoops,"

"What? What happened?"

"Nothing much, I just need to go to the dungeons to verify the six-six-six order. You can go back if you want." Sakura clicked her fingers, illuminating the room with a bluish green flame.

Several hooded people approached, a head held between them which was gagged.

"Your highnesssss," one hissed, "Is it true, that you sssssent thissss Diawolf known as Shinji to six-six-ssssix?"

"Hai," Sakura's voice was cold, unforgiving. Naruto and Sasuke flinched away from her, as she irritably flicked her hair, "Do we need to go through this every time? My word is law,"

"Forgive ussss Sakura-sama, but may we remind you, that if you are not bonded by your sssssixteenth human birthday, your mind will be wiped of all unrelated matterssss and you will be re-educated and reinstated to thissss society insssstead of the humanssss?"

"I understand what needs to be done, Kaoru, there is no need to remind me anymore,"

"As you wissssh,"

The hooded creatures dispersed, and seconds later there was a howl of protest and a scream of agony. Sakura linked her arms each with Sasuke and Naruto, and then after a distortion they were back in her bedroom.

Naruto suddenly remembered how to breathe.

Sakura dusted down her hands and said, "That place always gives me the creeps," she sighed, "Six months and a bit. Who would I like enough in that time?" she unlinked with Sasuke and Naruto before pushing them out, "I'm getting ready for bed now. See you tomorrow morning,"

Later that night…

Deidara silently stepped up the ladder, landing on the roof, and froze, sensing another presence.

Sprawled on the rooftop was Sakura, resting on a sleeping bag, and staring at the sky, ticking things off in midair.

"It's OK if you want to stay up here. Do you want a couch or a futon? A bed…?" she had turned her head slightly in his direction, before staring up again.

"A futon please, yeah?"

"M'kay," a bedroll landed on Deidara's head, and he staggered under its weight before setting it out several metres to the side of Sakura, seeing she was actually ticking off a list.

There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence until Deidara said, "So what are you doing up here yeah?"

"I haven't slept in five years, I'm not about to start now,"

"Why, yeah?"

"Have you tried sleeping with every person who has ever lived stuck in your head screeching obscenities and curses at you? Don't think so,"

"No, yeah,"

"…" Sakura turned her head, "Was that a 'Yes' or a 'No'?"

"That was a no…yeah,"

Sakura had a muffled giggle fit, and asked almost silently, "Want to talk to Ino?"

"What, yeah?"

"I can let her out for a little bit, before my Reaper side can get loose,"

"What do you mean?"

"If my Reaper gets out, it'll deem the nearest living thing a threat, be it monster or human,"

"But I'm undead, yeah,"

"She won't care," Sakura closed her green eyes, folded her hands on her lap and sat up, turning so she faced Deidara.

When she reopened her eyes they were the pale blue of Ino.

"D-Deidara-nii?"

'Ino' stood up and ran forward, crashing into Deidara in a crushing hug, "I can't believe after so long it's you!"

"Ino, yeah?"

'Ino' wiped her eyes with the heels of her hands, "Where did you go, and where is Sak- oh. Oh no. Deidara-nii, you have to do me a really big favour,"

"What?"

"You have to tell Saki, whatever happens, whatever I scream at her, I really don't mean it, but I have to go before she hurts you! Please promise!" she held out her pinky finger, which Deidara caught with his own, "I promise, yeah,"

'Ino's' eyes went blank, bleeding green which stayed unseeing, for about five minutes, until Sakura blinked life into them shuddering, "So close, so close,"

"So close what?"

"I got to twenty three ways of killing you. Twenty three!"

"Geez, yeah, didn't know you hated me so much,"

"That wasn't hating. Hating is into the three thousand tortures area,"

"So what the hell was that yeah?"

"Slightly annoyed with personal space ahem," she gestured to the hold that Deidara still held her in.

He blushed bright red, and scooted backwards, and Sakura smiled at him, "I'm gonna go for a walk. Your 'Akatsuki' friends are going to be here within the next three and a half minutes. Have a nice night,"

Deidara caught her wrist before she left, "Before you go, Ino-chan says she's sorry for anything and everything she says, yeah,"

Sakura slackened slightly, before turning and catching Deidara around the neck, uncaring of the risks presented of pushing a vampire's nose into the join of throat and shoulder, "Thanks," she whispered, tears dripping down his cheek from her eyes, as she pulled away, and disappeared off the edge of the roof.

Deidara suddenly remembered how to breathe again, as other Akatsuki members silently appeared on the roof.

"It will be interesting to find out who bonds with one such as that," a voice spoke quietly, carrying to all and every member present.

"Yeah," Deidara said, out of it, when his senses had been assaulted by Sakura, "Cherries yeah," he sighed happily, falling back down on his futon, "This year is going to be fun,"

END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Brain freeze!" Sakura exclaimed, hand holding the milkshake faltering.

Naruto propped her hand up, "Don't drink it so fast then!"

"But I want to drink it fast," she pouted adorably at him, nudging his hand with her own.

Naruto yanked back his hand, holding it over his face where a red smear made itself known to his surprise.

Sakura giggled at him, a crystal noise, and jumped away as he attempted to grab her again, when she dumped the meagre remains of her shake over his head with a delighted smile.

Gaara sitting on the other bed the room had to offer watched with half lidded eyes, Sasuke several metres to the right, leaning next to the door.

Sakura skipped towards the door, ducking under Naruto's wild swing, and stuck out her tongue, as she jumped impressively high, bunching her knees, and straightening to stand on his shoulders, before launching off towards the window on the far side of the bedroom.

As she flew towards the window, Sasuke said quite simply, "We're on the fourth storey," before leaving the room in a shimmer.

Sakura crashed through the glass and yelled excitedly, "Send the cheque to me, Tsunade!" before twisting to aim headfirst for the concrete floor below.

Naruto rushed to the window, and saw Sakura disappear into the ground as if she were never there.

"Neat trick, no?" a voice puffed in his ear. His yelp was heard all over the school.

Sakura smiled cheekily on her bed, at Naruto who was plastered to the ceiling where he had jumped when she had startled him. His pride didn't allow him to call it being 'scared'.

"How? What? When? Where?!" he asked seriously befuddled, "How?!"

Sakura smirked cheekily at him again and tapping his forehead with her index finger before shooting out the door, "You're it! You have half an hour to catch me until lessons start!"

Naruto rubbed his temples, and turned desperate eyes towards Gaara, "Help me?"

To his immediate surprise, Gaara stood up, pulled on his jacket and tossed a "Sure," over his shoulder before leaving the room.

With Sakura…

The pink haired girl ducked around a corner, feeling surprisingly happier than she had ever felt before in her life back in the human dimension.

She suddenly twitched to the left, and where she was standing before was suddenly swamped in sand, "No fair!" she cried, jumping through an open door, startling the inhabitants, as she dove under the bed.

Naruto pounced into the room on all fours, tail snapping through the air, and he too flew under the bed. There was a shriek of laughter, before a pink blur shot out of the window as if there were no glass in the pane, "It's no fair if you have two people on your team!"

Naruto noticed he had leapt into a room that held a werewolf and a certain shadow wraith and grinned evilly, "Kiba…Shikamaru…I need your help,"

Two minutes later…

"Ack!" Sakura gasped, skidding round another corner and out a door into a wide green field, "They must have everybody after me of the male population!"

A large icy spike crashed into the earth next to her, and a person with a cat's tail and ears dropped in front of her, with pale, pearl like eyes that pierced her.

It was a sudden urge. She just _had_ to do it. She reached out a hand, and scratched behind one of the ears, giggling delightedly at the happy purr that followed.

The noise reverberated in his throat, as Sakura scratched more vigorously, eyes wide in wonder, when the person yanked her forward, nuzzling happily in her hair at her ministrations.

"Does mister puddy wuddy cat want a hug?" she asked, in an extremely joyful voice, as she wrapped her arms around his chest, smiling against his collar.

But when she felt Naruto drop down behind her, she twirled away gracefully, dodging the quick grab of shock from the sudden lack of warmth, and she flipped away, landing in an upright position tongue poked out in slight mockery, "Twenty five minutes left!" and she promptly disappeared.

Naruto swore, grounding his toe into the ground, "I think we need the Akatsuki's tracking help,"

Eleven minutes later…

Sakura slipped quietly round a corner, more than a little freaked by lack of sound in the long stretch of corridor than by anything she had seen in her life.

She felt the presence long before she saw the owner, but she allowed someone to puff in her ear, "Boo,"

"Edelweiss," she whispered, pulling away quickly, "That's your unique scent!"

She turned to face her attacker and was shown Hidan who twitched angrily at her, "WHAT THE FUCK? I AM NOT A FLOWER!"

"Oh. Sorry, it's bloodstained," Sakura said, her mouth turning in a frown, "Your gonna be seeing me when you die, not heaven,"

"Better someone I know than a freak in a white robe offering me eternal peace!"

"Yup…Er, why are you here?"

"The usual. Fucking distraction,"

"Distract-" Sakura flinched in the wrong direction, and a random orc tore through her left shoulder blood spraying high in the air before returning to wrap around its mistress.

It stitched its own wound up, and Sakura jumped lightly to the side, dodging a wild grab of sand, and landed in the midst of a crowd of small white bugs.

She glanced down as some crawled up her bare toes, as she hadn't bothered to put on shoes, but when it made its way up her leg, she screeched, kicked it off, and shot down the corridor.

"HENTAI!" was screamed, and she smacked into someone. She looked up to see a toad like man, whose hands were inconveniently placed on Sakura's chest, and he grinned before saying, "Boobies…"

"…" Sakura's eye twitched, and Naruto knew from experience this was bad, and sure enough…

"DIE!" Sakura screamed, grabbing the man's neck, and throttling him, slamming him against the wall, repeatedly kneeing him in the stomach until he hacked up blood, which splattered Sakura's madly grinning face.

Still pinning him to the wall with one hand, she outstretched her other, and a black knife appeared in a swirl of shadow.

She raised it above her head, and shoved it down quickly, but quicker than even a monster eye could see; she flipped it so the hilt slammed onto the person's forehead, and the blade dug deep into her palm, ripping through to the other side of her hand.

Leaning down heavily on the wall with the hand she removed from his throat, and breathing harshly, she said quite sincerely, "I am very sorry sir; I mistook you for someone who cheated me a few years ago. Jiraiya, I believe his name was. Please, never touch me again, and have a nice day,"

The man paled, spitting out a little blood "Uh, uh, sure,"

Sakura grabbed the handle of the knife, but found it stuck deep in her hand. She glared hotly at it, and stuck her hand in the air, "Assistance, please,"

Everybody was just standing there.

"Uh a little help maybe?"

"…" She swore she could here crickets chirping.

"Fine!" she stomped down the corridor, before turning and saying sweetly, "Ten minutes, Na-Ru-To,"

_CRASH!_

"WHO THE HELL IS MUCKING UP MY SCHOOL?!"

"That would be me!" Sakura said happily, "And now you're here, could you possibly…?" she gestured to her right hand with her left.

Tsunade fainted on the spot, "Oops?" Sakura said when a person stepped up in front of her, "Do you want help getting that knife out?"

"Oh, thank you…?"

"Sai, ugly,"

"On second thoughts, don't, I might stab you with it afterwards,"

"S-Scary," Naruto whimpered slightly, edging away from Sakura.

"Sorry, you don't like ugly, how is hag?"

"Insult me one more time, and I'll personally make sure you rot in the deepest dungeon next to Shinji!"

Sasuke, who had strolled up to Naruto's side, shivered violently, "Sai, back off, now,"

"Why? She's a pink haired, ugly old hag,"

Sakura grabbed the closest hand to hers that didn't have the blade sticking out of it, and threw the offending person over her shoulder, shouting "SHANNARO!"

He crashed through a window, waking Tsunade up, who yelped, "JIRAIYA, GIVE ME BACK MY SAKE!"

"Where? Where is Jiraiya?" Sakura turned so fast, her hair gave her whiplash.

Tsunade pointed, avoiding the mangled hand, and Sakura glared, "I knew I shouldn't have flipped the blade!"

"Y-You really tried to kill me?"

"You're the worst man whore this side of the border line," Sakura deadpanned, "I don't think you want me to go into the specifics, that under sixteen's aren't allowed to hear,"

"W-Which border line?"

"Lets just say every monster and human alive, with all their offences added together couldn't be worse than what you have. 'Cept _him,"_

"Who's _him?"_

"I am under oath to never speak that name, unless to my superior ranking monsters, which at the moment happens to be Tsunade, but I guess I can tell, since I don't have a superior…"

"So, who is it?"

Sakura frowned, and spoke, her lips curved down in an angry pout, "Orochimaru,"

"Orochi- SHIT! SAKURA?!"

"Hey, I'm still sane. Ish. A few nasty bites, but no scars and no wounds left over. If it was my time, then I would be dead, but not even he can cheat me,"

"What about Jiraiya? He cheated you."

"Actually he wasn't due to die; I just tried to scare his bad habits out of him,"

Jiraiya growled.

Sakura glared at the knife still embedded deep in her hand, and clenching it with her teeth, yanked her head to the side.

Fresh blood spurted her face, before the wound sealed, and the sight of Sakura, with knife in mouth, and blood over face, was, Naruto, Sasuke and even Gaara thought, was sexy.

She poked out her tongue, and licked the corner of her mouth, before shuddering, "I don't get what vampires like about blood. Mine tastes metallic and bitter,"

She stuck her tongue out in disgust, scrunching up her face.

Shaking out her bloodstained hand, she reached up with the other, and wiped her face clean, when something warm touched her right palm.

"I know what's nice about it," Sasuke grinned up from his crouched position of resting on his heels.

"Did you just smile?" Sakura yelped happily, "You did!"

Sasuke grinned wider, before opening his mouth, showing fangs. Sakura just about yanked her hand away in time, while Kakashi, on time for once, (but only to meet Sakura) pulled Sasuke in the opposite direction.

"Geez, can I have a best friend that doesn't want to bite me?!"

Silence… "CoughNoCough,"

"So it's still like before?"

"Like before what?"

"No friends?"

"I'm your friend! And demons don't bite!"

"Really?! All boyfriends before tried to bite my neck! They were in intensive care the next day…"

Naruto coughed into his hand, "Er those are _hickeys_ also known as _love bites"_

"What's a love bite?"

The kitsune flushed bright red, and started stammering, until Gaara sidled up and quite conversationally said, "This," before yanking down Sakura's collar, and bit her neck a little harshly, but not enough to draw blood, before pulling away.

Sakura probed her neck, "Oh. Does this mean I give you one now?"

"O-Only if you're a really good friend of his,"

"Gaara? Am I a really good friend?"

"…"

"Is that a no?"

"Y-You're a good friend,"

"Yatta!" Sakura glomped Gaara, and bit his neck too, before jumping off. She misjudged the pressure though, and blood dribbled down his neck, and she began apologizing profusely.

"It is Ok that you drew blood," Gaara said, "It isn't real anyway. I _am_ a golem after all,"

Sakura's mood fell, "Yeah," she mumbled, "We're all just monsters in the end,"

Biting the inside of her cheek she suddenly brightened and said, "Five minutes, Naruto and friends! If you catch me, I might give you a kiss!"

Naruto's eyes took on a red glint, his attitude completely flipped, and Sakura blinked in surprise, when he launched at blurring speeds.

She neatly side stepped to the left, but forgot about Naruto's tail, which wrapped around her neck, dragging her down with him.

Naruto's more animalistic side tightened the limb without fail, and Sakura began choking dangerously, pupils dilating, as her fingers tore at the fur of the tail, "L-Let go," she whispered between coughs, "Before something bad happens,"

Naruto grinned toothily at her, _**"**_**No,"**

"…" Sakura clenched the tail with her hands, stared at the fur, and with a narrowing of her eyes, multiple slashes tore themselves along the length, "I have personal space restrictions," she coughed out, her grip tightening even as it was soaked with Naruto's blood, "And I intend to keep them,"

Quite suddenly another tail wrapped around her waist, lifting her from the floor"**Guess I should've told you I have nine tails,"**

Sakura narrowed her eyes further, dragged in a lungful of air and screeched so loud the whole school heard, and in a voice that was deeply distorted, _**"NARUTO UZUMAKI, PLACE MY FEET ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I FUCKING DISEMBOWEL YOU, DECAPITATE YOU, AND PARADE AROUND SCHOOL WITH YOUR HEAD AND NINE TAILS ON A POLE!"**_

Naruto dropped her, suddenly realising the pressure he had forced on her body was enough to crush steel and concrete, and backed off, hand held forward in defence, "I'm really sorry, Sakura-chan! Until I get my bonded, then Kyuubi can come out whenever he wants!"

Sakura immediately brightened, "Kyuubi, Kyuubi?"

Naruto suddenly had no control over his mouth, **"Saki, Saki, little one from down the lane, the one who used to make it rain!"**

"Kyuubi, Kyuubi from up above, where's the hatred, when theres love?"

Naruto, still out of control, swept forward, catching Sakura in a back breaking hug, "It is you!"

'Naruto' nuzzled into her hair, **"I haven't seen you in millennia, well, should I say your reincarnate, Sakirana,"**

"Don't call me that old fuddy duddy name,"

"**It is your name, is it not?"**

"Yeah. Five thousand years ago in an AA body,"

"…**It really has been long,"**

Kyuubi put her down from his back breaking hug, and she caught sight of something over his shoulder, "Oh, my dear gosh,"

"**What?"**

"Is…Is that a moon ookami?"

Kyuubi looked over his shoulder and Naruto got through, "Hinata!"

Sakura leapt lightly over Naruto's head, and landed in front of Hinata, "It is so great to see a moon ookami in person! Me, myself and I haven't seen one in years!"

"M-M-Me myself and I?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "And it has a stutter! WOW!"

She ripped a piece of paper at of nowhere, and bit her thumb, making a red pen, "Can I have your name? Please?!"

"H-Hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you!"

Sakura scribbled it down furiously, muttering amazedly under her breath, "Ookami, ookami," she looked up and suddenly screeched it, "OOKAMI!" before stowing the paper and pen, drawing a scythe blade from nowhere, and disappeared in a black globe.

"…She has literally twenty seconds to get back in time for class," Kakashi stated simply turning into his classroom.

And approximately nineteen and a bit seconds later, Sakura had returned, a little singed around the edges, soot all over her face.

"What happened?"

"Matsume,"

"Who's Matsume?"

"…My would be fiancé but I rejected. He still wants to try again, and attempted to pin me to a w…Naruto. You don't have to look that scary,"

"But…but…"

"I think I successfully made it impossible for him to have children in the split second he caught me by surprise. No need to worry, he's just a higher flame demon after all,"

"_Just?"_ Naruto yelped, "That thing could fry me a hundred times over if I didn't have Kyuubi as my demon. Anything less and _fwip!_ I'm up in flames,"

"I've banned him from leaving hell, no need to worry,"

Naruto opened his mouth to argue again when the bell rang, and Kakashi said, "In here now before I make you!"

"Then you'll have to make me, Kaka-sensei," Sakura stuck out her tongue at him, "Because I wanna see what you'll do,"

Kakashi disappeared, and Sakura suddenly found herself slung over a shoulder, heading backwards towards the classroom, "You do realise a lot of people are gonna see my knickers," she said quite happily.

Naruto, who was already in the classroom, advised everyone 'Not to look'

And quite ironically, the print on the undergarments of one certain Sakura Haruno said, 'Look at this ass, and I'll kick yours'

She seemed quite content slung on his shoulder, and as he went to put her down, she attacked his head, and kicked her legs, "Its fun up here. I never had a dad, give me a chance,"

"What happened?"

"Reapers are virgin born,"

"Your mum?"

"Is of no importance," Sakura let herself drop, letting everyone know it was a sensitive subject, and "She's going to die soon anyway. She was picked at random out of every woman in the world that could conceive. She was barely seventeen when she got pregnant with me and it only lasted three months,"

She suddenly smiled again though, "But now I'm here, everything's better and is going to stay better!"

She skipped over to her seat, when something broke through the ceiling and attached itself to her head quite forcefully.

"_Help, help, HELP Sakura-sama! One of the Elders they…they set loose the dungeon! Hell is in a big mess, we need your help!"_

"Kiki? Kiki!" Sakura throttled the medium sized ball of fluff, "Which dungeon, Kiki?!"

"SA!"

Sakura's head twitched violently to the side, "I can't make advanced today, Kaka-sensei,"

She rotated her leg, and did the same with the other, before ripping large slits up the side of her skirt, enabling more movement. Stretching, she closed her eyes holding out her hands in front of her self and chanted.

Kakashi jumped out the way as what seemed like several hundred maybe a thousand chess pieces made themselves known where he was standing.

"General Chaouji," Sakura called, and one of the pieces in a swirl of black suddenly stood to a height of about six foot two, heavy looking armour, and vicious weapons covering every last inch.

"**Hai, Sakura-sama, tell me what you desire,"**

"Hunt down life signal A0095678B6. Take whoever you need and notify me first,"

"**I require Naomi and Narumi,"**

"That is perfectly fine. Summon and leave,"

Sakura pulled a scroll from midair in a wisp, clicked her fingers, and quickly wrote down, "Which Elder?" she asked no one, but the fluff ball was still attached to her shoulder.

"_Kiki saw that it was Kaoru! He was mumbling nasty things that Kiki won't repeat!"_

"Kaoru…Kaoru…" Sakura's viridian orbs scanned the list quickly as she paced her way out of the room, the chess pieces standing up and following her and she grinned wickedly, "Nobody who enjoys living crosses someone like me," she whispered delightedly.

Grabbing a random pen from someone she passed, she nastily scribbled something out on the paper, before biting her index finger and swiping it across, before licking the digit to heal it.

Licking her lips, she placed her palm against the wall next to her, and it split in half, opening a large doorway, "Any movement between plains will be locked. See you in a few hours, maybe up to six days,"

"That's a really big difference!" Naruto whined from the classroom, as Sakura smiled sadly and waved away over her shoulder.

Four Days later…

School had actually been very quiet without Sakura and at the moment it was three sixteen am.

A weary figure staggered through a hallway, pushed open the nearest door, and fell onto the nearest bed, in a sitting position, "It's good to be home,"

Dark eyes watched from the corner, before blinking shut, and the figure disappearing.

Eight am…

Eyes blinked open, saw pink hair in a seated position at the edge of the bed and shouted, "WHOA! PINK HAIRED GIRL IN MY BED!"

He slapped a hand over his mouth, but green orbs were already locked onto him, "Go on without me," she murmured in a cracked voice, "If you died before me, I swear to my Lord I will throw myself off the tallest building I can find,"

Kisame scratched his head and whispered, "Hello~?"

"On the left side! On the left! It's right there! Dodge it, dodge it! A Sunken Wrath! Miss, miss! NO! MARIAN! DEAN! SAMUS!"

She rolled over; hit the floor, sat up too fast, and her shirt ripped up, showing blackened, rotting skin, "MISS IT!"

"SHIT!" Kisame swore, as she aimed a strike at his face, only just about skimming his cheekbone as he backpedalled, but it still sent him whirling towards the door.

Sakura was breathing harshly, "I don't damned well care if this is the worst battle we've had in sixteen decades, that Diawolf is out, and he's either out for my head, or to do perverted things I don't want to think about! Just…just…I don't know! General Chaouji is dying over somewhere, my best trackers are dead, and their heads on those stakes and all you can think about is that this is a bad battle _when we're still fighting it? And_ you want me to go all out? I could rip the fucking _planet_ in half!"

_SPLASH!_

"WAKE UP FREAKY REAPER BITCH! IT'S SCHOOL ON A FRIDAY! STOP HAVING NIGHTMARES!"

"I GOT HIS HEAD! I GOT HIS HEAD! IT'S OVER!"

Kisame shook his own head, "I don't even want to know what that was about," when the door was kicked down.

"WHO HAS WHO'S HEAD?"

Sakura blinked in more life, suddenly conscious of her destroyed abdomen and ignoring the people in the destroyed doorway, poked it experimentally, "That's a really nasty cut. I shouldn't underestimate Kaoru. At least he's gone for good now,"

She ambled out the doorway and said, "By the way…sorry about the bed,"

"Wha-"

_CRASH! SMACK! CRUCNH!_

The furniture imploded on itself, before turning to a pile of scrap wood and cloth.

"SAKURA!"

Nurses…

Sakura sat on the bed swinging her legs, and counted the amount of times her blood dripped lightly onto the floor.

It hit seventeen in five minutes as the nurse, Shizune walked into the room muttering at a clipboard, looked up, saw Sakura and dropped it, as the pinkette waved merrily at her, "Hi! Could I have a check-up?"

Shizune's eyes immediately saw the blood on the floor and asked quietly, "Whose blood?"

"Mine!"

"Where?"

Sakura pulled up her top, "I got hurt in the war,"

"Oh. My. Dear. God…!"

"What?" Sakura said, noting the horrified expression.

"I'm sorry, but I can't even touch you,"

"Why?"

"You have a virus I have only seen in books dated thousands of years ago. It may not kill a level such as your self, but to me," Shizune shook her head.

Sakura pouted, "Shall I call one of my own healers?"

"You probably should,"

Sakura's eyelids flickered, and in a light _click_ noise, a small beast alighted next to her on claws, that Shizune honed in on. The creature tutted.

"**Sakura, Sakura, Sakura,"**__it sighed,** "When will you learn to stay away from unlabelled things?"**

"When the sky falls? Forgive me, Ronwe-kun, it was accidental, we were in the Science realm, they knocked down the poisons aisle. I almost lost my eye," she shuddered.

With a roll of crimson eyes, the creature floated to Sakura, nastily ripped her shirt off as she stood making faces and Shizune simply gasped.

"**Hmmm…Level thirteen at the most, nothing TLC won't cure after you have the medicine. There **_**are**_** people who like you here for once, right?"**

"Yeah! Kyuubi, Kyuubi is here!"

Ronwe looked up from his healing, and smiled a little too toothily, **"Well I never, make sure to tell him I said 'Hi'"** he pulled a shirt down from nowhere over her head, smacked her covered stomach and said, **"If it isn't better in three days call again"**

And he disappeared.

At Shizune's look Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Ronwe is interested in the same gender, so that's why he's a bit girlish,"

The nurse's mouth fell open with a little pop noise, and her eyes rolled in her head as she fainted.

"AH! NURSE-SAN!"

Practice…

"It sooo wasn't my fault she fainted," Sakura grumbled, biting her cheek, "Sure, a gay demon is rare, but she didn't have to do that,"

She violently whipped her blade around, decapitating a puppet that was attempting to sneak up on her, "I mean, once a couple of millennia, isn't all that rare,"

Raising a fist, she slammed it down, crushing a misfortunate souls' head. Yes, these puppets have Sorrow Souls stuck in them.

"He's not even that big, even if he is on the spiky side. Maybe it was because he ripped my shirt off. That _was_ a tad on the over the top side,"

Suddenly, something let itself rip from her throat in a snarl, "But being suspended?!" she threw back her shoulders, twirled the staff with curved blade attached over her head, and slammed it down on the floor, causing a multitude of cracks, as puppets within thirty feet were thrown to the floor.

"WAS SO UNCALLED FOR!" she screamed, ripping into the creatures with disturbing gusto.

"I still have an education to worry about, and it isn't my fault if at every corner, someone wants to kill me, kidnap me, or tries to force me to have their babies!"

Holding the scythe in her left hand, she called a vicious looking knife in her right, running forward, arms splayed to the side, as stuffing flew about the room, "Not enough!" she cried, breathing harshly, and as those words left her mouth, a mechanical voice called _'Level Two. Initiated,'_

"Don't. Fuck. WITH ME!" Sakura screeched, discarding her jacket, and running forward into the more formidable looking foes, occasionally resurfacing, jumping from creature to creature, each one falling at a touch, as she sprang up violently, spinning in midair before diving back in headfirst.

Landing on one of their heads in the middle, effectively setting it aflame, she ducked under a wild blow, before whipping around her leg, taking off the head of one that got to close, as she slipped easily to the side, making one spear the other through the gullet.

"It still isn't good enough!"

'_Level Five. Initiated,'_

Sakura snarled nastily, flicking the side of her jeans, turning them into skin tight shorts, before repeating the gesture with her loose flowing shirt.

Jumping back, she spread her legs, discarded her blades, where they stayed suspended in midair and held both hands in front of her.

"Black Blood Dragon!"

Red mixed with black flames. A dangerous colour as it ripped through the mass, and Sakura panted, "Thirty two percent…THIRTY TWO PERCENT? IS THAT ALL?!"

She threw her hands in the air, "What's the hardest level? Hit me with it! Full force!"

'_Level Sixteen. Initiated.'_

A voice crackled over the speaker, "Sakura. This is a Faker Beastling. Be careful ok, worst fears, and don't think about them,"

Sakura spat heavily to the side, "Give me your best shot,"

"We're recording this for future training programs,"

"Feel free,"

A door creaked open. Slammed shut, and a wave of black crept through the room in tendrils, inching its way across. Sakura watched its progress, foot twitching.

A single tendril wrapped around her ankle, and she was suddenly bound at all angles, being choked, stuck to a wall that sprang from nowhere.

"_Test subject Haruno is ready to begin,"_

"_Good. Remember, everyone, not a _single_ slip up. Haruno could go at any minute,"_

Sakura closed her eyes and was breathing heavily, humming a lullaby under her breath.

"Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you into sleep,"

Tsunade and Kurenai in the watching room gasped at the song, and Sakura smiled, before opening cold unforgiving eyes.

"No more,"

Later…

Sakura walked slowly down the corridor, flexing her hand, staring at the lines in her palm, when she bumped into someone, "Sorry," she twisted around in a dance like move, spinning her leg over the bump-ee's head doing a straight up splits.

Jumping on tip toes away, she continued her walk, ignoring the blonde tailed demon trying to grab her attention, before he leapt in front of her, and slapped her in the face, "LISTEN TO ME!"

Sakura stared off to the side, a hand raising in shock, until Naruto started shaking and in a stutter said, "I-I didn't m-m-mean to hit y-you Sakura-chan b-b-but you were just s-s-standing and doing nothing a-a-and…NARUTO IS SORRY!" he fell to his knees bowing.

Sakura blinked spastically, _**"I am really sorry, Naruto-san, but can I take a message? Sakura is having a bad relapse. She needs recovery time,"**_

"So…Sakura isn't conscious at the moment?" Naruto asked, standing up again, brushing himself down, "What's a relapse?"

"Reliving painful memories, you dobe,"

Sakura blinked like a fish, one eye after the other, _**"Hello, it's nice to meet you,"**_

Tsunade was suddenly bustling down the corridor, skidded to a stop in front of Sakura, clicked her fingers in front of the unfocused eyes and whispered, "Kai!"

The eyes blinked into awareness, and Sakura breathed in deeply and worriedly, before letting loose a scream so high pitched the windows shattered.

Before she started breathing harshly, eyes darting, "We're on Earth right? As in the human Earth, right?"

"Yes,"

Sakura sank to her knees, hand over heart, "Now I remember why I hate Faker Beastlings,"

"Ahem…Beast_s,"_

"They were fully fledged, and more than one?!"

"You still ripped them to shreds so small we couldn't see them anymore," Tsunade countered.

Sakura flexed her fists dangerously, before shuddering nastily, eyes dimming slightly.

"Hey, hey, yeah, I found her! I haven't seen you in hours, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura ducked the flying glomp of doom, but Deidara reached back round her waist, dragging her down on top of him, and began mercilessly…tickling her?

"N-N-NO!" she cried, tears falling down her face, and with a twitch, Deidara was suddenly pinning her. She froze, telling from the stance that Deidara hadn't fed any time recently.

He twitched his nose up her neck, and she automatically flinched, when a fang brushed her skin.

"Too close, I still have adrenaline,"

Her voice snapped him out of a hunger induced hunt, and she kneed him in the stomach, reversing the roles before standing up.

She clicked her neck, "Nice to see you too, Deidara-kun," she said conversationally, "And now, if you don't mind, I need to get to my next class,"

"But I haven't seen you in forever yeah!"

She elbowed him; face blanking, "I don't care,"

Naruto sidled up and said, "She's had a rough time,"

"What happened, yeah?"

Naruto shook his head, "Baa-chan showed me the footage," he trembled dangerously, Kyuubi snarling from his throat, growling threats in a language Deidara understood and shuddered at, "I'm never gonna look at Sakura-chan the same way ever again."

Angry tears dripped down Naruto's face, as Sakura continued to amble off, his eyes flickering between blue and red, "I've just remembered why I hate humans so much," his hands were clenched nastily, claws digging in deep, "Ask baa-chan if you want to know,"

Deidara frowned, as Naruto slowly relaxed his hand, forced a pain filled smile on his face and called, "Beat me to Science and I'll get you chocolate, Sakura-chan!"

She turned to face him in a glint, and suddenly disappeared, maniacal laughter sounding further on in the school, "CHOCOLATE!"

"Dear God what have I unleashed?"

And Naruto could've sworn that he heard a ghostly voice reply, _Hell…Sakura is crazy on sugar…_


	3. Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay, I already know that I take a long time updating, but there's a chance that time will be even longer now. I've been to the hospital, because I've been having pain my back. Turns out I have a condition called 'scoliosis' and I may have to have spine surgery to have rods inserted as my spine is at a dangerous curve that could damage my internal organs. I'm sorry if this will cause any inconvenience, but I just wish to focus on getting better. Before the surgery, I'll try and update with new chapters, but I'm sorry if I am unable to.

Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
